


You're Animal CROSSING the line.

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, can be seen as platonic but portrayed as romantic, i love this idiots sm, listen yall i know i made a sickfic already but i was actually sick when making this one so ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Makoto is sick, and Hajime just so happens to be the right person to stop by.sickfic baby lets go
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	You're Animal CROSSING the line.

Makoto should’ve been resting instead of playing Animal Crossing, but did he listen to his mind? No.

Right now he was sitting on the table, playing New Horizon whilst sniffling like it was nothing. Tissues tossed together almost forming a tower. 

He felt awful to say the least, whenever he got up his head started to hurt, his nose was running and also very stuffy. Sleeping whilst sick was like grabbing the water in the shower when you’re about to fall. But he managed to keep himself awake, of course he had himself occupied with his switch. 

A loud noise at the door interrupted his small gaming session, must’ve been the bell. Groggily, he got up from the table and slowly unlocked the door. Greeting by a brunette, heterochromatic eyes. Very familiar. 

Very… pretty.

“Naegi, you look terrible.” The brunette pointed out, and finally he realized. It was Hinata. Makoto knew he looked like a mess, bedhead, pinkish nose and cheeks, the light bags under his eyes, his wrinkled clothes.

Makoto couldn’t find it in himself to respond, but suddenly his fuzziness seemed to come to his realization and suddenly he felt like toppling over. And so he did.

His feet slipping immediately, he didn’t register the surprised yell. But he did seem to register getting ready to hit the ground.

But he didn’t, instead he felt arms envelope him, wrapping around his waist and pulling him up. Being pulled up to a warm chest and his feet being lifted off the ground. Which he instinctively wrapped his legs around whatever it was.

It took a bit of strength, but he opened his eyes a peak. But he figured he was being carried, his nose pressed into a clothed, white shoulder and his legs crossed around the person’s waist and his arms wrapped around their neck.

Logically, the only person could be Hinata. Of course, he didn’t register anyone else being behind or beside him.

“H...Hinata-kun?” He called out, but was cut off but a wheezing cough. His nose scrunching up in pain, his throat was killing him.

“Shush, don’t talk.” Hinata whispered, which Makoto was thankful for, loud noises just made his head worse. He felt an arm leave support of the carrying, and then a hand rubbing smooth circles into his back. And any tension that had been there easily left. 

The arm then slid away and suddenly he was laying down on something, probably his bed. A thin blanket being pulled over him.

“I’ll be right back,” Hinata muttered and walked out, and Makoto just seemed to drift off there.

Hinata wasn’t entirely sure why he had the instant urge to comfort Makoto, he didn’t know the guy but apparently Byakuya was too much of an ass to go tell him something himself, so he’s doing it for him. And quite frankly, he didn’t mind. Even if he had to stay here helping the guy. He looked like a kick puppy anyway, how could he not?

Hinata eventually located the bathroom and rummaged through it. Finding a thermometer, and ibuprofen. He then went to the kitchen and stole a cold water bottle from the fridge. It seemed it’ll do for now, then he could buy soup.

Hinata eventually walked into the room with all the essentials, as well as a cold bowl of water. “Naegi-kun.” He called softly, to which the shorter opened his eyes. “I need to take your temperatures, sit up a little if you can?” He asked, which Makoto complied and he managed it. Holding himself up shakily. Hinata immediately put an arm on his shoulder to support him and uncapped the thermometer. 

Makoto opened his mouth quietly and let Hinata place it there. Letting it sit ‘til the satisfying beep was heard. Hinata pulled it away and watched the temperature, it read 101.1°F. That was a fever alright. Hinata sighed and grabbed the ibuprofen bottle, uncapping it and shaking it lightly. A pill finally rattled itself out and he held it out to Makoto, as well as a glass of water. 

Makoto put the pill in his mouth, tilting his head up slightly. Hinata pushed the cold glass to his lips gently and Makoto gratefully chugged the water down. Hajime laughed lightly and pulled it away, setting it back on the table.

Hinata allowed Makoto to lay back down, and now he had to think about another thing. Food, instead of actually wasting his money. Maybe he could ask Teruteru to whip something up.

And so he did, scrolling through his contacts to find Teruteru, eventually getting it and texting him. Plopping his phone back down on the desk that was in the room, turning only to find a fast asleep Makoto.

He hummed quietly, walking over and sitting down on the bed. He had no choice but to sit there and wait for something to come. Said something would’ve been Teruteru bringing the soup or Makoto just waking up. Which he’ll probably avoid for now, Makoto needed his rest.

Hinata wasn’t one to think about someone like that, but when it came to Makoto it was a different story. 

He was so precious, and well, lovable you could say. He never failed to make him stare in awe. Always optimistic and in belief. But there was a downside, he didn’t know when to stop. He tended to overwork himself. Being in the world they are in, they didn’t know what to come.

And so, for some reason Hinata had the urge to help and protect and well… savor the boy’s optimistic innocence while he could.

Hinata closed his eyes, thinking. He remembered his little crush on Nanami, how he acted around the girl. She was dating Komaeda now, which he didn’t mind. He had gotten over her a little while ago and now fully supports her about her decisions. It wasn’t his place to tell her off.

Hinata’s thoughts were cut short by a ring at the door. He assumed it was Teruteru, he got that done fast. Or Hinata just thought a lot.

The brunette quickly rushed to the door, as fast as he could without making anymore noise. 

He quickly took the neatly packed soup, it was in a little box and so it wasn’t hard to carry. He quickly thanked Teruteru and walked back up.

When Hinata got back to Makoto’s room, he quickly walked to the curtains to open them. More light came into the room, so it was easier to see. Enough so it wouldn’t hurt Makoto’s eyes. 

He didn’t really want to wake the other from his peaceful nap but he needed to eat something. It’s better than an empty stomach.

Hinata walked up to Makoto, kneeling down and putting a hand on his shoulder. Shaking him softly.

It only took a few light shakes to get Makoto awake, his eyelashes fluttering slightly when he cracked his eyes open. A bit confused as to why he was in bed right now, but remembered the reason when he swallowed, his throat in pain. 

Makoto turned to Hinata, who had a pretty reluctant smile on his face, then his eyes darted to the soup that was in the boy's free hand.

“Would you like to eat now or..?” Hinata didn’t finish his sentence, knowing Makoto would’ve got the message either way.

The short of the two made a small noise, but nodded either way. “Yeah, seems good.” His voice was scratchy, but what could you expect. 

“M’kay,” Hinata mumbled and unwrapped the cardboard box, a nicely made soup being revealed. Hinata should ask Teruteru to make him some too. 

He snapped out of his daze and nodded to himself, looking over at Makoto. “Do you think you could hold it yourself?” He asked, looking at Makoto’s hands and face with knitted eyebrows. 

His hands were actually shaking like a leaf, so it wouldn’t be too good to leave himself to hold the whole bowl. Hinata figured.

“That’s okay, uh, I’ll feed you then. He grabbed the spoon that had come with the soup, getting a good amount of the soup and blowing on it.

When he figured it was cool enough, he let his hand drift over to Makoto’s mouth. Who gladly pressed his lips on the spoon to eat the soup. 

This went on for a little while, spoonful after spoonful ‘til Makoto didn’t want anymore. He can save the rest for later.

The bowl was only halfway so it was a good amount. 

Hinata carefully set it back on the box and went back to sitting next to Makoto. Looking at the ceiling above him while Makoto stared off. ‘Til he snapped back to reality and looked over at Hinata.

“Hey, uhm,” Was what he managed to say, which caught the heterochromatic boy’s attention.

Makoto reached out a hand to Hinata, who seemed slightly confused. He couldn’t read the room well, so he took it with no clue. 

He was pulled down to the bed and a warm pillow cushioned his head. 

Hinata seemed to realize Makoto pulled him down to the bed, purposely of course. He looked over at the sick boy, who was smiling slightly. Which left him even more perplexed, but eventually something was said, “Thank you for helping me, Hinata-kun. It means a lot.” He said tiredly, it was simple. But the words meant dearly to him. 

By then, Makoto had already shut his eyes and slowly reeled himself to sleep. Which left Hinata to think for a while. 

Hinata couldn’t help but laugh lightly and smile, “Yeah, you’re welcome.” Came his response.

He ended up pulling himself closer to Makoto, and eventually pressing his cheek on top of his head. It was subconscious but Hinata may be snuggling Makoto a little.

Not that he really minded but in the morning the two would probably be really flustered about it. That’d be funny.

But all he could think about is sleep right now, like Makoto did. And maybe he will drift off for a while, and so he did. Letting himself go, not stopping to think about the eventful day.

And or the fact that he may or may not be getting taken care of by Makoto tomorrow because he got Hinata sick.

Or the other fact that calming Animal Crossing music was still humming through the kitchen.


End file.
